The Reckoning
by Shaw18
Summary: A new student at Sunnydale... a vampire plot... typical for Buffy and the crew, right!........
1. Altercation

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The Reckoning

Chapter 1

Altercation

Amy zipped up her sweater as she stepped out of the Bronze, a little bit later than she wanted to. There was a slight breeze in the air and it had begun to rain. She hated the weather and part of her regretted going to the Bronze at all tonight, because she did not find what she was looking for. The Bronze was buzzing with its usual, hormones infested high school students, but as it has happened in the past the entire hormone infested guys ignored her.

It upset her how she paid a lot of money for the dress she had just bought and even Xander; one of the most desperate young guys in the whole school ignored her. She knew why everyone ignored her and it was because they were scared of her. They thought she was weird, quiet and very to her self, but the main reason she was like that was because she was scared what someone would say when they found out she was a witch.

It was not like she never went on a date before, but the last one she went on was a long time ago and the last one ended abruptly. Now Amy knew she could make someone love her, but there are no romances in that. She wanted to be in a relationship and have someone _really_ love her. Plus doing love spells were extremely perilous and also undoing the spells were extremely difficult.

Amy sighed and crossed the street without looking. A car honked loudly as it sped by giving her a jolt. She thought about giving the unknown driver a flat tire as her heart pounded nervously, but decided against it. She was tired and just wanted to get back to he house. She still had little bit of math homework to complete and knew that she had to get it done while she was still awake. Despite being a powerful witch, Amy had to sleep and get a good night worth of sleep before going to school the following day.

Amy paused and looked around the street after hearing twig snap. She used a spell to increase her vision, but still didn't see anything. Strangely it bothered her, because she was scared. For a few moments, my just stood there looking up and down the block with her accrued vision hoping to see someone, but she didn't see anything. Amy sighed and continued walking back to her house, which was still a mile and a half left to go.

She hated walking alone this late at night, not that she walked alone late at night all the time. Most nights, Amy stayed at home eating chocolate brownies and watching action movies. Her favorite movie was Die Hard. She wished she could be a hero like Bruce Willis was in the movie, without all the blood involved. Also she wished she wouldn't have to kill people to become that kind of hero.

Amy heard another twig snap and she knew this time there was someone following her, even if she couldn't see anything. She knew it always happened like this. It was late at night and she was walking home alone. In every horror movie she had seen, it was always the stupid girls who happened to walk home late at night alone and get jumped by the evil guy. But she knew that would never happen to her that way, because she had a few tricks up her sleeves.

Amy heard another twig snap and as she turned around quickly to see if someone was behind her, she felt someone push her to the ground from behind. When she got back to her feet, she looked at her assaulter and saw a vampire looking down at her hungrily. He took a step toward her and reached out grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her up and she said something as her eyes flashed green momentarily.

The vampire paused and looked at Amy waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He laughed as Amy sighed realized that she couldn't concentrate and when that happened it affected her magic. The vampire shook his head and said, "Oh baby I am going to enjoy this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buffy sighed and paced around the cemetery holding a stake in one hand and the other hand was in her jeans pocket. It was a chilly night out with a little rain that was carried in the wind. The trees that surrounded the cemetery howled as they shook from the wind. Buffy shivered from the cold and sat on one of the stones as she wished someone could join her on her cemetery night outs.

She wished it could be Willow, but she knew her parents would never let her to be out this late. Her parents for some strange reason, that Buffy would never understand, had to say good night to Willow and make sure she was safe in he room every night. Xander could sometimes be great company, but he could also be very strange sometimes too. Although with nights like these, even Xander could prove to be great company. Now there was Giles. He could be good company too, but his company seemed to result in some strange force that tried to cause destruction.

Buffy shook her head again and slid off the stone. She began to pace around the cemetery, now both hands in her coat pockets. The stake she was holding before was hidden in her coat pocket that as inside her coat. Part of her wanted to have a quiet night with no vampires, but another part of her was bored and actually wanted a vampire to come so she could at least have something to worry about.

Buffy smiled and thought about school this past day. The thought of Xander ever trying out for any type of sports was ridiculous, but sometimes Xander surprised and today was one of those days. Willow liked seeing Xander in small and tight shorts and liked watching him practice. Buffy couldn't help trying not to laugh at Xander's failing attempts to make a shot. First off, he couldn't even dribble the ball and when he tried to shoot for the first time, he missed so bad that it hit the couch in the face. After that though, Xander never even step foot near that part of the school.

Buffy paused when she heard a shrill scream. She looked around the cemetery, but didn't see anything. When she didn't see anything at the cemetery, Buffy ran to the entrance and looked up and down the street. She still didn't see anything, but when she heard another scream, she ran down the street toward the direction of that scream. From the distance she saw a girl about her age, being attacked by two vampires. Buffy ran faster, but knew she was too far way to do anything. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw a man with a hooded sweater jump from the rooftop. He was wearing the hood, which made it hard for Buffy to see his face. He grabbed the vampire from the girl and through him against the tree hard. The vampire looked at the guy shocked and then grew angry.

He dove at the guy and Buffy saw the guy pull a large stake out from his sweater and stab the vampire. The vampire looked at the hooded man before he turned into bright orange ash. Another vampire ran up to the man and the hooded man growling. The hooded man looked at the vampire slyly before pulling out a large sword from the sheath he had on his back and sliced off the vampire's head. Buffy gasped and stopped running with a shocked look on her face. She has never seen someone else besides her fight vampires and even more so, fight with swords.

She watched the hooded man approach the girl who was terrified and had hidden behind a car that was parked in the driveway during the attack. When the hooded man heard Buffy slowly he looked at her briefly and then jumped over the fence into the backyard of the house he had fought the vampires. Buffy stepped up to the girl and recognized her as Amy, the witch from school. She didn't know her too well, but knew she was a nice girl just a bit lonely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A group of vampires were huddled around a table with a rusted book on it. There were torches hung on the walls, which were the only source of light. The book was open to a certain page full of symbols and hieroglyphics. One vampire was reading from the book, while the other vampires stood around watching him intently. "Soon it will begin," The vampire said in a deep voice, his sharp nails tracing the images on the pages, "Soon the Earth above will tremble and vampires will rule."

"What about the slayer?" A vampire asked looking at their leader, "She always gets in the way."

"Don't worry about the slayer," The leaders said turning the page to a picture of a human holding swords and one of the swords engorged in a vampire's heart. He shook his head and traced the picture of the human and said, "The slayer we can deal with, once we get the artifact, the Gupta, then we can get them to rise again."

"The slayer will be no match for them," Another vampire said grinning seductively, "Ooh, I can't wait for it."

The leader turned another pager and began to read more about the Gupta. He smiled and said, "Oh have I missed my dear friends." He paused and sighed as he looked at the other vampires huddled around him. He thought back hundreds of years in the past, to the time his and his friends roamed the towns all powerful and feeling omnipotent. Everyone was scared of him and his friends and no one could stop them too. He licked his lips and continued, "The slayer many centuries took them away from us, but now we have found a way for them to raise from the grave and walk the Earth again. Again the mortals will run in fear and no one will stop us." The leader stood up and said loudly with his arms outstretched as the other vampires cheered, "Let the reckoning begin!"


	2. Details

_I want to thank Ducky'sgirl4ever for the resurgence of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Reveiw and tell me what you think!_

_shaw 18_

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**The Reckoning**

Chapter 2

Details

Xander leaned against the wall biting his lower lip as he watched the football cheer leaders walk by in their skimpy little skirts. The football players followed them and one of them pushed Xander laughing as they joked about him. Xander was about to make a comment when he heard Buffy ask him seriously, "Xander have you been listening to a word I am saying?"

"Buffy, the cheer leaders walked by," Willow said shaking her head. "Do you really think he would pay attention?"

Buffy frowned as she closed her locker. She locked it and then turned to face Xander and Willow. "Xander I am going to start over and this time listen to me." She paused hoping he would listen. "Last night a group of vampires tried to attack Amy."

"Okay and what happened then?" Xander sarcastically asked, "You saved her from them, right?"

"Not quite," Buffy said as she watched Amy from down the hall. "I was not able to fight the vampires, but someone else did."

"There was someone else fighting the vampires?" Xander asked as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Hello Buffy," Amy said softly as she held her school books tightly. She smiled, "Hi Xander, hi Willow."

"I heard about last night," Xander said trying to be brave. He didn't see Buffy and Willow roll their eyes sarcastically. "If you ever want some company on the walk home."

"Buffy did you get a good look at whoever it was last night?" Amy asked ignoring Xander. She never liked him, because she felt he always tried to hard to impress the girls. He wasn't bad looking, but was on the annoying side.

"No not really," Buffy said shaking her head, "Everything happened too quickly for me too see anything. How about you?"

Amy shook her head. "I wasn't able too see much," She said opening her locker and placing her books inside. She locked it and then continued, "All I noticed that it was a he and that was it."

"Well I guess you saw more than I did," Buffy said with a smile, "Who ever he was, I have never seen anyone fight like that." She paused as she saw Xander look at her, "He was so skillful with the sword and he seemed so calm while fighting."

"What do you mean by that?" Xander asked quickly.

Buffy rolled her eyes again as she said, "Oh don't worry Xander, I don't even know his name," She paused and smiled at him, "Yet."

Buffy walked to the library with Willow and Amy following her. Xander stood there for a few moment as he asked loudly, "What do you mean by yet?"

XXXX

Cordelia looked at herself in the mirror as she put on the lip stick she had just bought. She placed the lipstick back in her purse and licked her lips liking the color. "I look so good," She said admiring herself as her two closest friends walked up to her. They began to put more makeup as Cordelia continued, "I hope to look good for the new student."

"I heard about that," Ashley said with a smile, "I heard he is going to be cute."

"Well I hope to be the first person to greet him to the school," Cordelia said with a smile as she held on to her purse tightly, "I want him to feel welcome here."

"I know you will," Judy said putting her perfume away. She turned and followed Cordelia out of the bathroom. "Being that you don't have a boyfriend now."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ashley asked looking at Cordelia.

"Like what else is there to do in this boring town?" Cordelia asked giving Ashley a stupid look. "We will go to the Bronze and try to pick up hot guys."

"To the Bronze it is," Judy said walking to the cafeteria.

XXXX

Giles took off his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket as he set a thick and old looking book on one of the tables in the library. The book was about a event called the Reckoning. There was a rumor that had been circling around, that the vampires were gearing up for something big. The Reckoning was a vampire tradition, but that is all he knew. He hoped that this book, would have some answers.

Giles sat down and put his glasses back on as he began to read the book. At that very moment he heard someone say, "Hey there Giles, what's hanging?"

"Oh hi there Buffy," He said looking up from his book. He squinted at her and asked in confusion, "Hanging?"

"Oh never mind," Buffy said looking at the book Giles was reading, "What are you reading?"

"Hi Giles," Willow said walking into the library with Xander and Amy following closely behind.

"Hi Willow," Giles said closing the book.

Buffy set her purse on the floor by the table and sat down across from Giles. She took the book he was reading and opened it up. "Eww," She said quickly.

"Buffy," Giles asked watching her flip through the book. "How did the watch go last night?"

Buffy looked up from her book and glanced at Amy who looked at her. Their eyes locked momentarily as Buffy began, "There was a slight problem last night." She paused and watched Amy pace around the library. She couldn't blame her for be even more silent than usual. "A group of vampires attacked Amy and there was a certain person who saved her."

"How is that a problem?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses. When he thought they were clean enough, he placed them in his shirt pocket.

"The person that fought the vampires last night was too skilled," Buffy said looking at Willow and Xander. "He had to be a Slayer of some type."

"That is impossible," Giles said shaking his head in disagreement. He looked at Buffy and said, "It is unlikely that another Slayer would be here in Sunnydale." He paused and then said, "Buffy on your tonight's watch, see if you can find him."

"I intend to," Buffy said thinking about who he was and how he was able to fight so skillfully.

XXXX

There was only darkness in the room as Garkain paced around deep in thought. Time was running out and there was word in the streets about a new fighter that was roaming around. Garkain looked around and watched a vampire light the torches in separate areas of the room. He was silent as his followers grouped together waiting for him to say something. When the torches were fully lit, Garkain turned and faced his followers grim faced. "What are we going to do about him?" One of them asked stepping forward, "He has taken out a dozen of vampires just in the past two days."

Garkain didn't answer right away. He looked at one of the torches briefly and took a step toward his followers. He smiled at them and said, "Don't worry my friends the time for our salvation is upon and no more should we worry." He paused began to pace back and forth in front of the other vampires. He placed his hands behind back and cleared his throat, "As I speak at this very moment things are falling into place." He paused again as a vampire handed him a thick and old looking book. He opened it up and said, "In here is information about an artifact that we need to get our hands on or should I say a whom." Garkain closed the book and then said, "Our time has come."

XXXX

Amy leaned back in her seat as she watched the band play one of her favorite songs. The song was about a long lost love finally meeting each other after many years apart. She often wished she could be the girl in the song. She took a sip of water and skimmed the crowd trying to see if there was anyone interesting tonight in the Bronze. She stood up to leave when she didn't find anyone interesting, when she bumped into someone spilling her water on him. "Oh I am so sorry," She said embarrassment flooding her face.

"Oh it's okay," He said smiling at her as she blushed and removed part of her bangs. "I never liked this shirt anyway."

Amy muttered something and waved her hand over his shirt as it began to dry by itself. ""There now it is all dry," She said softly turning away. She was ready for him to freak out and walk away scared like most of Sunnydale did.

She felt him touch her on the shoulder as he said, "That was amazing," He paused and palmed his now dry shirt, "How did you do that?" He asked looking her in eyes.

"You don't know?" She asked finding it strange. Everybody in Sunnydale knew she was a witch after the incident with her mother and cheer leading last year.

"No," He said looking at her confused. He motioned for her to sit at the table she was just sitting at as he said, "I am new to Sunnydale."

Amy didn't know why she sat with this mystery man, but there was something about him that she was attracted to. "I am a witch," She said bluntly ready for him to make a nasty comment and then walk away.

"Really?" He asked a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. "I think that is really cool."

"You do?" She asked feeling relieved that he didn't hate the fact that she could do magic.

"Yeah I think it is pretty awesome," He said reaching out and touching her hand briefly. She gasped and removed her hand, "I'm sorry." He said looking embarrassed."

"Most people are frightened when they know I am a witch," Amy said smiling at him. He smiled back and Amy immediately fell in love with it. He had the cutest smile and light green eyes that seemed to twinkle. "In fact, other than Buffy and a few others, everyone else stays away from me."

"Who is Buffy?" He asked scanning the crowd for anything unusual.

"She is someone at school," Amy said. She looked at her hand briefly thinking about him touching it. "What is your name?" She asked looking back at him.

"Ryan Grimsley," He said smiling at her. "What is yours?"

"Amy Madison," Amy said blushing.

"Well now Amy," Ryan said standing up. He reached out open handed, "Come on, I am not a fan of crowded places. Let's go on a walk."

"Oh it's late," Amy said not really knowing the time.

"Come on now Amy," Ryan said taking a step toward her. He smiled warmly and continued, "I bet you can teach me all about Sunnydale."

Amy didn't know why she said yes, but stood up as she took hold of his hand. They left the Bronze as Amy began, "To be honest, Sunnydale is quite boring. The only thing to do hear is go to the Bronze."

"Hmm sounds amazing," Ryan said looking around at his surroundings as they walked down the quite street. The music from the Bronze slowly grew silent as they walked further away.

"Your kidding?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Of course I am," Ryan said as he laughed.

Amy felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her as he herad him laugh. She knew that she shouldn't fall for him so quickly, becaue she hardly knew him. In fact she didn't know anything about him. "Where are you from?" Amy asked as they crossed the street. They walked into an empty park.

"I am from San Diego," He said still scanning his surroundings. "Oh I am going to miss the sunshine there and the beaches, but I hear Sunnydale has beautiful weather."

"Yeah it could be," Amy said looking at the ground briefly as they slowly walked through the park, "It gets quite boring. I have never seen snow before in my life."

"It is cold," Ryan said without thinking.

"Of course it is," Amy said watching him blush, "It is ice."

For a few seconds no one spoke. "It is so quiet here," Ryan said with a frown.

"Yeah it is," Amy said thinking about the previous night when she was attacked. It made her feel a little bit more comfortable that she wasn't alone, but vampires often stayed in groups. She was about to say something when she heard Ryan shush her. "What is it?" She whispered looking around into the darkness of the park.

Ryan paused and looked around. Suddenly he let go of Amy and caught the stake that he had hidden up his sleeve. A vampire came out of no where and jumped on top of a picnic table. He growled showing his teeth and dove toward Ryan. Ryan spun around and grabbed the vampire's arm in the process. He twisted it and tripped the vampire in the process. The vampire landed on the ground as Ryan staked him through the heart. The vampire cried out and then turned to ash. Amy took a few steps back and gasped when she bumped into another vampire. "Hey there pretty," The vampire said grabbing her roughly.

"Get your hands off of her," Ryan snapped pulling a middle-sized sword that he had hidden on his back.

Amy's eyed widened in fear and fascination when she recognized who he was. The vampire laughed and bared his fangs as he prepared to bite her. Ryan chuckled and threw his sword at the vampire. It struck him in the forehead. He let go of Amy and slowly pulled out the sword. "You little asshole," He snarled as Amy hid behind Ryan. "That hurt."

The vampire than chuckled as his wound slowly healed by itself. He pointed the sword at Ryan and took a step toward him. Ryan jumped away as the vampire tried to stab him. The sword got stuck in the picnic table. Ryan saw this and punched the vampire in the face and then kicked him in the gut. The vampire gasped as Ryan pulled out his sword. He swung it and cut the vampire in half. The vampire's eyes widened in horror when he realized what happened. Suddenly he turned into ash. "Works better than pepper spray," Ryan joked. He paused and then stared at the ashes briefly as he replaced his sword. He looked at Amy and approached her, "I bet you have a lot of questions," He paused and picked up his stake. He placed it in his coat pocket. "Come I will walk you home and answer your questions."


End file.
